digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Myotismon (Adventure)
Myotismon (known as Vamdemon in Japan) is a fictional character from the Digimon franchise. He is the third major villain in the first season, and the main antagonist of the second season of the anime series. Appearance Myotismon is dressed elegantly as a gentleman. His look and mannerisms are styled after vampires, and he has heterochromia: one green eye and one blue eye. However, in some scenes he is depicted with two blue eyes. Myotismon feeds on the fresh or deleted data of his victims, though he developed a taste for human blood during his stay in Odaiba. His victims were thought to have been afflicted with sudden anemia. His power depends on the absence of the sun, although he seems to be able to overcome this by creating a fog around wherever he goes. He has demonstrated telekinetic abilities at times—such as halting and crushing a rock thrown at his head with his thoughts, and moving MegaKabuterimon's body into WereGarurumon when he was about to attack him, although the latter could possibly be attributed to the fog which Myotismon amplified using the TV station in Tokyo, as he resorted to his Grisly Wing to counter Garudamon's Wing Blade in the Digital World, and to melee combat in his duel with WereGarurumon. He also showed an ability to deflect or dissolve attacks that were sent against him. Only WereGarurumon, Angemon, Wizardmon, and Angewomon were ever able to successfully hit him with an attack. Even then, Angemon's attacks were effective against Virus types, Wizardmon hit him in the back, and Angewomon paralyzed him first. Gatomon digivolved into Angewomon and destroyed Myotismon but his entity survived and digivolved into VenomMyotismon. Description Digimon Adventure Before he encountered the DigiDestined, Myotismon was the one responsible for conditioning Gatomon into a loyal minion through harsh methods while she was Salamon. Also, he took hold of the castle that Gennai and his brethren once were preparing Digi-eggs, crests and Digivices for the coming of the DigiDestined, which also contained a portal to the Real World. When the DigiDestined arrived, he used his minion DemiDevimon to try to keep them separated, but he failed each time, because he had learned of a prophecy that he would be destroyed by the 8th DigiDestined Child. During this time he isn't seen fully on screen, he is mostly only seen as a silhouette and heard in voice, except for one instance when part of him was seen when he was hanging DemiDevimon over a burning pit. He eventually faces the DigiDestined himself when they are together. Though he initially held the upperhand against their Champion Digimon, he was surprised by Birdramon becoming Garudamon, who managed to hold him off long enough for everyone to escape. He later revealed plans to enter the Real World, taking many of his henchmen with him, to find and kill the child. However, the DigiDestined follow him, and for the next two days (August 1 and August 2), the two groups race to find the child. To his frustration, they all proved unsuccessful, and many of his minions were killed during their searching. On the night of August 2, Myotismon learns of Gatomon's relation to the 8th Child. He then uses his power to isolate Odaiba from the rest of Tokyo through a thick fog screen, which also serves to isolate some of the DigiDestined, making it harder for them to stop him. After finding the eighth child, Kari, who was actually Tai's little sister, Myotismon easily overpowers the combined forces of the DigiDestined's partner Digimon, although Angemon's Hand of Fate caused him to briefly double over in pain. When Myotismon kills Wizardmon, Kari's Crest glows and Gatomon digivolves to Angewomon, who gathers the other Digimons' power with Heaven's Charge and forms it into her Celestial Arrow. Just like a mythological vampire, Myotismon is killed when Angewomon's arrows pierces him through the heart. However, Myotismon was not truly defeated just yet. After Myotismon's apparent defeat, Gennai sends Izzy and the other DigiDestined an e-mail while they're still on the roof of the Fuji TV station. The ancient text of the prophecy was translated by Gennai as follows: :The sky will be darkened by the wings of many bats. :The fallen people will invoke the name of the Undead Digimon King :And when the clock strikes the Hour of the Beast, :The Undead King will reveal himself in his true form, as the Beast. :Then angels will shoot arrows of Hope and Light at the loved ones of those they have been sent to protect :And a miracle will happen. Other forms See VenomMyotismon and MaloMyotismon Category:Antagonists Category:Characters in Digimon Adventure